


Sipping Sunshine

by minatoarisatoast



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/minatoarisatoast
Summary: Sometimes, it really did seem like his Master Attendant spent more time worrying about group dynamics than anything else.---Written for Al Dente: A Food Fantasy Zine in collaboration with Miki, who created the gorgeous illustration! You can find more of their work at @overmiki (Instagram) or @overmikii (Twitter).





	Sipping Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Al Dente: A Food Fantasy Zine. Enjoy! Or, bon appetit, even? //is slapped

It was raining, which was a disappointment.

_Well, that’s an understatement,_ Coffee thought to himself as he leaned over the bike, reaching for the parcel Master Attendant had sent him to get. This damned box was responsible for the water running down his glasses; it was the reason his clothes were soaked through. And all for what? Some dishes? This was truly the devil’s work.

Carefully cradling the box close to his chest with one arm, he produced a set of keys with the other. They clinked together faintly, the sound lost in the pitter-patter of raindrops against the restaurant roof.

The door labelled “Employees Only” unlocked with a click. It swung open, the hinges squealing. _We really need to get those oiled,_ he thought with a sigh, filing it away to bring up to Master Attendant, once he'd found a change of clothes…

“Pancake!” he called out, finally relaxing when he heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps hurrying in his direction. Coffee suspected that the boy had probably been lying in wait, and he chuckled to himself as the Food Soul rounded the corner and came into view, a pancake in his mouth-- as usual.

Pancake’s eyes widened as he stood at attention. Coffee was dimly aware that he was leaving a trail of water in his wake, attempting an aura of good cheer as he handed the package to the lad.

Pancake took the snack out of his mouth, but not before grabbing one last bite. “Boss’ll be glad you got home safe,” he commented, chewing thoughtfully. “We were starting to get worried.”

“Master Attendant was worried about me?” Coffee shrugged out of his coat, slinging it over his arm as Pancake nodded. He took a step forward, remembered something, and stopped.

“Hmm?” Pancake popped the last of the pancake into his mouth, eyebrows raised.

“Would it be too much trouble for someone to cover the bike with a tarp? I don't want it to rust.”

Pancake nodded. “I got it. You go get a change of clothes.” He attempted a mock salute, handing the box back to Coffee before skipping out into the rain. Coffee shook his head, smiling.

Pancake returned a few minutes later, completely and utterly soaked. Producing another pancake, he stuck it in his mouth and took the box back from Coffee, rounding the corner and heading down the hall he'd originally come from. Coffee followed at a slower pace.

The boy turned left at the staircase, while Coffee continued up toward his room. The steps creaked beneath him, reminding Coffee how _old_ the building was. From what he recalled, the place had originally been a rather grand establishment, but it had fallen into disuse until his Master Attendant had gotten their hands on it. Despite their best efforts, however, the place still smelled like dust.

The Food Souls lived in the rooms above the restaurant. Coffee's room, which he shared with Chocolate, was the third one down the hall on the left. Apart from the occasional polite greeting, he and Chocolate hadn't interacted much since his summoning, despite having known each other beforehand. Chocolate did explorations for his Master Attendant, and Coffee worked in the kitchen, after all…

Ah, well. That didn’t matter at the moment. He’d have time to talk to him later, right?

 

* * *

 

Something seemed off as Coffee approached. The door was open a crack, and Coffee could hear voices. Hand on the doorknob, he leaned in and peered into the room.

His Master Attendant sat near the desk, in the room's only chair. Chocolate sat on the edge of his bed, hands on his knees, listening intently to whatever their Master Attendant was saying. As the door creaked open, the both of them looked up, and Chocolate grinned.

Coffee cautiously stepped in. “Am I interrupting something…?” He looked around the room, taking in the small details. His bed, which was carefully made, not a wrinkle in sight. The vase on Chocolate's side of the room, roses blooming vibrantly despite how long they'd been there. The window was open a crack-- not enough to let in the rain, but enough to air the room out, just as he’d left it this morning. Finally satisfied that no one, at least, had invaded his space, he turned back to the two of them.

Chocolate chuckled, getting up. He took a step forward, and reached up to ruffle Coffee's hair with a carefree nonchalance. “You're soaked.”

Coffee frowned, pushing away the offending hand. “Nice to see you too.” He turned toward his half of the room, intent on grabbing a change of clothes and leaving the two of them to their discussion.

It was then that his Master Attendant spoke, a smile playing on their face. “Coffee, perfect timing. Starting today, Chocolate will be joining you in the kitchen.”

It took a moment for the words to process. “Did the explorations not go well?”

His Master Attendant grinned in a way that could only be described as _cat-like_ without answering the question. He’d only seen that unsettling look once before, when they’d assigned Steak and Red Wine positions on the same team. Sometimes, it really did seem like his Master Attendant spent more time worrying about group dynamics than anything else.

Coffee shifted uncomfortably, feeling like Satan himself was judging him, an odd chill crawling up his spine.

He sneezed.

The two of them looked at one another and then back at Coffee. Chocolate nodded in the direction of the dresser, and Coffee followed his gaze, finally spotting a change of clothes sitting atop it that he had conveniently missed in his once-over of the room. They were folded neatly and carefully, he could see, but most importantly, they were dry.

He was...touched, to say the least. “Thank you.” He was tempted to ignore the flirtatious wink Chocolate directed towards him, but ended up awarding him a tired smile. He'd gone to the trouble, after all.

He headed down the hall, looking for a less-occupied room he could change in, briefly puzzling over _why_ Chocolate had been so considerate. He abandoned the mystery soon after, though, when it was clear he wasn't going to come up with an answer, and he surely wasn't going to _ask._

_I'm probably just overthinking things._

 

* * *

 

When his Master Attendant had said that Chocolate would be “starting today”, they apparently meant _today_ today. As in, immediately after Coffee had dried off and _just_ gotten comfortable.

His Master Attendant had remarked that since the restaurant was closed today, there would be no better time to “show Chocolate the ropes”. Coffee could find no fault in that, which irritated him to no end.

Tapping his fingers idly on the tabletop, he hadn’t realized he’d zoned out until Chocolate put a hand on his shoulder. Coffee jumped a little in his seat, evoking a grin from Chocolate.

Coffee shook his head, a slight smile on his face. “Looks like you’re here. Ready to begin?”

Chocolate nodded a little too quickly. “Yeah. So, what do we do first?”

Coffee frowned. He really hadn’t thought this through, having had little time to prepare or even get his thoughts organized. “How about…” What the devil had his Master Attendant been thinking? “How about I pretend to be a customer, and you try to take my order? That way, we can see where you’re at.”

Chocolate nodded again, his expression a tad more serious this time. “Sure.” Coffee noted the bouquet he carried. Did he always have it on him? Well, regardless…

Chocolate ambled toward the far end of the room, disappearing into the kitchen. When he reappeared, he was carrying a notebook along with his bouquet, his expression uncharacteristically serious. Items in hand, he knelt. Coffee frowned, wondering how in the world Chocolate was going to write down his order with both hands occupied.

Chocolate spoke, his tone solemn. “Sir, may I take your order?” After a beat of silence, he looked up hopefully.

Coffee’s sides hurt from trying to hold back his laughter, but alas, he ultimately failed. When he’d more-or-less regained his composure, he made a mental note to remind Chocolate to lose the bouquet in the actual restaurant.

“That was...hmm. We’ll have to work on it.”

“...What?” Chocolate would have almost looked convincingly hurt, if it weren’t for the bouquet, which made it impossible to take him seriously. The two of them looked like they were on the set of a bad drama.

And yet, perhaps Chocolate was responsible for the sunlit feeling in his chest. It was cliche, he knew, but after a day spent out in the rain, perhaps this was what he needed.

“We’ll try again. But next time, no flowers...” It took him a moment to realize that Chocolate wasn’t listening to him. “Chocolate?”

Chocolate had pushed open the restaurant’s door, one foot out of the building. He stood there, an expression of contentment on his face. As Coffee got up to see what was the matter, Chocolate spoke.

“Coffee, look. The sun’s finally come out.”

 


End file.
